


one in the morning (come to bed)

by MoraMew



Series: Writing prompt warm-ups [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Engaged characters, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, just a sleepy yachi asking her fiance to come to bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: “I thought you were asleep,” he comments. His eyes flick to the clock on the wall and, oh, it is later than he realized.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Yachi Hitoka
Series: Writing prompt warm-ups [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/913677
Comments: 14
Kudos: 123





	one in the morning (come to bed)

**Author's Note:**

> writing prompt warm-up using the prompt "The bed is cold without you"

“ _...he is too controversial right now to hire. I would suggest switching to someone else- Sugawara Koushi or even Akaashi Keiji, perhaps. They’ve been receptive when reached out to before. If we can-_ ”   
  
“Toshi?”   
  
Ushijima blinks and his process of reading is halted, stuttered to a stop. He blinks again and turns from his laptop to find that Yachi is lingering in the doorway of his office- face sleepy, fist rubbing at her drowsy eyes, and his shirt absolutely dwarfing her. He runs his gaze over her- drinks in the sight of his sleepy fiancee- and tilts his head when a yawn slips from her.   
  
“I thought you were asleep,” he comments. His eyes flick to the clock on the wall and, oh, it is later than he realized.   
  
One in the morning. Ushijima suddenly realizes how tired he feels, how slow his mind is starting to run.   
  
He hadn’t meant to get caught up in work. Not to this extent, at least.   
  
Ushijima blinks and his eyes burn quietly. He manages to resist rubbing at them and watches instead as Yachi shakes her head, yawns again.   
  
“I was,” she mumbles to him, stepping into the room just a few steps more. “Woke up and couldn’t- * ** _yawns_** *- couldn’t go back to sleep...the bed is cold without you…”   
  
Her voice grows softer with each word and so does Ushijima’s face, his heart.   
  
She is adorable. She is sweet.   
  
It’s...heartwarming seeing her like this.   
  
Behind him, the laptop _dings_ with the sound of another email notification. Ushijima breathes in at the alert- weary and suddenly so very worn out. He still has work to do and that tires him now.   
  
“Toshi? Come to bed? Please?”   
  
It’s asked so sweetly- mumbled and punctuated with a yawn, something almost like a pout. Even with the time he’s had with her, Ushijima is still getting used to his weakness when it comes to Yachi’s sweetness- the easy, unintended way her words and so very _dear_ actions tug at previously unrealized heartstrings.   
  
He should go back to his emails and contracts and business proposals- it’s his duty to his family and company to be diligent and hardworking.   
  
...he has a duty to Yachi too, though, and in this moment- with her adorable and tired and asking him to join her in her soft, sweet voice- he feels that, perhaps, his duty to her is a bit more important.   
  
(It is his selfish, indulgent desire to go to her rather than continue slogging on through work that brings him no joy.)   
  
Ushijima looks over her and then reaches to shut his laptop lid, stands and walks to his yawning fiance. A pleased noise sounds from Yachi when he leans down to press a kiss to her hair and Ushijima allows himself a smile when her small body presses closer to his.   
  
“Let’s go to bed, Hitoka.”   
  
Another pleased noise and Yachi nods. Her hand takes his and there is something that grows warm in Ushijima’s chest when their palms press together.   
  
Ushijima smiles, just faintly- faint enough that he doesn’t even realize it-, and the two of them walk toward the bedroom- fingers laced through one another’s and yawns slipping from them both.

**Author's Note:**

> short, sweet, and sleepy because I myself am Sleepy
> 
> This is kinda related to a super old modern day arranged marriage au I had for them  
> It's not something I think I'll ever get around to writing, but I am a Sucker for that kinda au


End file.
